Autumn Skies
by WinterAssassin
Summary: "Be kind, for everyone you meet is fighting a harder battle." That very quote was one of the last things his mother had said to him, before she passed on. Akashi had never fully understood why she had said it to him, of all people, until he met a lone, broken-down girl on a rainy autumn day by chance. {Akashi/OC}
1. Chapter 1

Autumn Skies

OoOoO

Chapter One: Fate

OoOoO

_"Be kind, for everyone you meet is fighting a harder battle." His mother whispered to him. Akashi stared at her with his childlike eyes, as he tilted his head at her._

_"I don't understand..." He replied to her, his ten-year-old voice wavering as his mother's smile softened._

_"One day, you will find out, Seijuurou. One day..." She murmured the last part, a pained expression crossing her features. Akashi tensed, as he reached his hand out. He grabbed his mother's cooling hand in his, holding it tightly as if he never wanted to let go. "Mother..." He whispered, giving her hand a light shake._

_When he didn't get a reply, his eyes started tearing up. Silently, he dropped her hand, and pushed himself off her death bed. "Goodbye..." He whispered softly, touching her pale, sweat soaked forehead in a goodbye._

_Wordlessly, he walked from the room, trying desperately to swallow the lump in his throat. Tears threatened to spill from his mismatched eyes, but he willed them to go away as he rubbed at his eyes with the back of his sleeve._

_A light flickered down the hall, and he could feel fury curl in the deep depths of his stomach. He stomped rather childishly towards the illuminated room, and pushed the door open roughly. _

_"Father!" He called, almost sternly. His father sat at his desk which was located at the end of the room, in front of a large window that overlooked the streets._

_"Seijuurou, I'm busy." His father replied, giving his son a bothered look before turning back to the many papers. Akashi felt rage shake his small frame, as he dared to take further steps inside his father's beloved office._

_The action caused the older male to stop what he was doing, to give Akashi a warning look. "I thought I told you to never come in here, Seijuurou." He sighed, rubbing his temples tiredly._

_"Mother's dead..." Akashi found it in himself to whisper the words. He watched his father's face, for any signs of change. All he received was a blank look._

_"And? What do you want me to do about it?" His father asked coldly. Akashi clenched his small fists as he glared at his father. _

_"It's your fault! It's your fault that mother's dead! You didn't do any-..." He trailed off, watching his father stand from his desk and slowly walk up to him. "You didn't do anything!" He continued on shakily, the tears finally falling from his eyes. "You don't even care that she's gone! I hate yo-" A loud slap echoed in the room, and Akashi's hand darted up to his cheek in surprise. The sting sent a jolt of pain to his mind, and he took a step back._

_"I hate you..." He choked out, before his father brought his hand down again._

OoOoO

Heterochromatic eyes snapped open and a soft gasp flooded his ears. Akashi's mind went blank for a moment, before he remembered the dream that happened only four years ago.

It was strange; he hasn't had _that_ dream in quite a while.

Slowly, he sat up and gave a tired yawn before swinging his legs off the side of his bed. The red haired boy got out from his bed and gave his room a once over, as if something had changed.

Of course, nothing had, and his room remained the same as it ever had. A soft knock on his door made his heart beat quicken, before he only realized that it was only one of his father's many hired maids.

His father. Always out on business, usually traveling as far as the United States of America. He knew he wouldn't be back for a while, as his father had just departed a day ago.

This time, he was going to Russia.

He always left Akashi behind; leaving the maids and butlers to look after him, as if Akashi didn't know how to care for himself.

Just as he said four years ago, he still hated the man who called himself his father. The feeling apparently seemed mutual, as his father barely paid any attention to his son ever since his mother had died.

"Come in." He called, remembering that the maid outside was still waiting. A moment later, she entered, bowing her head in greeting.

"I've fetched your dry-cleaned uniform, Akashi-sama." She offered a smile as she held up the newly cleaned school uniform. Akashi nodded, already used to the way they all called him.

"Akashi-sama, please bring this with you to school. The weather outside took a turn for the worse." The maid chided, holding a small dark red umbrella out for him.

Curiously, he tilted his head to peer out his window, and indeed, small droplets of rain splattered against his window.

"Thank you." He replied, giving her a smile even though it held no purpose. The maid smiled back, and bowed, before taking her leave. She paused, and poked her head back in the room.

"Your breakfast will be ready in ten minutes." She said, before disappearing again. Akashi nodded absentmindedly as he closed his door and changed. After he was done changing, he began get his books and things ready for another day of school.

OoOoO

School had passed by quickly, or maybe it was just Akashi's opinion. Usually on cold rainy days such as today, it would seem to pass by slowly. But, not in this case. He supposed that because it was Friday, it passed by faster than usual.

The coach had cancelled practice for everyone because of the current weather. Akashi had no objections at all, as he just felt like going home today.

During lunch, he had messaged his 'escort', who takes him to and from school, to come pick him up directly after school.

The bell rang, and he stood quickly. He collected his books; put them away, before leaving the classroom. As he walked down the hall, he pretty much ignored anyone and everyone he passed.

As soon as he exited the school building, he spotted the same black car that drove him to and from school, and immediately made a bee line for it. He got inside, ignoring the whispers and stares that he usually got from other students.

The driver, an older man named Thomas, glanced at Akashi in the mirror, before driving off towards their destination.

Once he arrived home, the cooks had a snack prepared for him. He took it with him, not even feeling very hungry. He ate it anyways as he began his home work inside his room. He'd rather have it all done, so he wouldn't have to do it on the weekend.

But, it wasn't like he had anything major to do on the weekends, either way.

Once he finished his homework, he decided to take a shower before it was time for dinner, and then finally just go to sleep, no matter how early it was.

OoOoO

Saturday rolled around faster than anticipated, and Akashi woke up surprising early. He could feel the morning chill wash over his skin as he pushed the thick covers off his body. He shivered, and got out of his bed to look out the window. It was raining lightly, and a fog had settled in, covering up the rising sun. Birds still chirped, and people still continued on their way despite the weather.

Just to be sure, he checked the clock on his dressed. Red numbers read 5:39 AM, flashing brightly.

Deciding to go out for a walk in this "lovely" weather, he quickly got dressed in a casual outfit, nothing too special, and pulled his sneakers on. Just as he was pulling his coat on, he paused, and grabbed his umbrella. He walked out from his room, and into the large hallway.

It was when he was half way down the stairs and heading towards the large double-doors when one of his father's many workers had stopped him.

"Seijuurou-kun," The male chided gently. Akashi stopped, and stared questioningly at him.

"Yes, Akira?" Akira had worked in this mansion of a house ever since Akashi had turned seven. He had become close to the man, and refused to refer to him as a simple 'butler'. Akira was also the only one who called Akashi by his name, which he thought deserved something more.

"May I ask where you're going so early in the morning?" Akira asked as he took a few steps towards the window. He moved the shades, and a misted window greeted him.

"For a walk. I'll be back soon." Akashi replied, giving the older man a small smirk. He held up his umbrella, and Akira paused, before giving the red haired boy a nod.

"Take care, Seijuurou-kun." Akira bowed his head as he waved to the boy's retreating back.

Akashi nodded and left, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

OoOoO

Morning dew littered the flowers, grass, and trees. The wind blew gusts of cold air that felt oddly refreshing against his pale skin.

Akashi closed his eyes momentarily, allowing himself to breathe the scent of flowers in before he opened his umbrella finally. It wasn't that he had needed it at that moment, as the rain was only misting at the moment, but he knew Akira and the others would have a fit if he had gotten sick.

Akashi liked to think of himself as indestructible, even though he was practically anything but. A simple cold couldn't stop him.

He had made his way through his neighborhood and more into the half-empty streets of Tokyo. Akashi made a decision to walk to the nearest convenience store, before turning back.

He crossed the street, and turned down a different sidewalk, his pace quickened as he realized that it was beginning to rain harder. After a few minutes, he reached the convenience store, but stopped in his tracks.

Because, that, was when he saw her. A young girl, maybe around his age, sitting on the ground. Her head was buried in her arms which hugged her legs close to her body, making her appear small and fragile, in a way.

He frowned, feeling an annoyance set in.

Her hair was soaked, as well as her clothing. His eyes raked her pale exposed legs, eyeing the small bruises that decorated her.

His heart churned painfully, making him feel confused all of a sudden. It was then when his mother's empty words filled his head.

_"Be kind, for everyone you meet is fighting a harder battle."_

It was as he had said, he still never knew what she meant by it, but the nagging feeling that bothered him was the urge to know, to _understand _what she meant. _Why _she had said it to _him_.

Without a word, he bent forward and held the umbrella over her head, covering the girl from the hard rain. The lone girl flinched, before looking up at Akashi.

Said boy stared at her, before pulling his cellphone out from his pocket. He hit speed dial, and immediately Akira answered.

"Akira," Akashi spoke quietly.

_"Yes, Seijuurou-kun? Is something wrong?"_

"I need you to come pick me up. I'm at the convenience store."

_"Right away." _There was a hint of hesitation in his voice. Akashi hung up, and slipped his phone back inside his pocket.

The girl was giving him a blank and confused stare. Akashi wordlessly held his hand out to her, which she took after a moment of thought.

OoOoO

Okay, a different take on Akashi stories, I think. Not too sure if someone wrote something similar, I haven't really read any Akashi stories. All I knew is that I wanted to write one with him. :D Tell me what chu all think, should I continue?

Also, just so we're clear on some things. They're all in their middle (second) year of junior high/middle school, so, yeah.

Before I forget, the quote used in this (and the summary) is a quote by Plato.

~Love me or Hate me~


	2. Chapter 2

Autumn Skies

OoOoO

Chapter Two: Arrangements

OoOoO

Akira had shown up only five minutes later, as the streets hadn't been that busy. A black car pulled up next to where Akashi stood. Akira immediately got out, and opened the door, giving the young boy a smile. He gave the girl a curious stare, but said nothing as he got back inside the vehicle once they were both seated inside the car.

As Akira drove back to the mansion, an awkward silence had settled in in the back of the car. He chose to ignore it, to let it play out, as Akashi probably wanted it that way.

The moment they arrived, Akira opened the door for the two. They got out, and the girl stood there awkwardly. She appeared to be confused and on alert.

Akashi simply walked past her, leaving Akira to tell her to just follow him inside. The girl nodded, and walked after the red haired boy.

She followed him all the way up the stairs and into some medical looking room on the second floor. She looked down, feeling self-conscious as Akashi turned his eyes on her.

Akashi stood there silently. The light gave him a better image of the girl, allowing him to see her features more clearly than in the rain.

Her hair seemed matted and wet, clinging to her pale face and shoulders. It was a very dark, dark shade of blue, which appeared almost black in the dark, and eyes that looked like the night sky. A clear, yet dark blue that gave off a dull shine.

His eyes traveled further down, lingering at the small dark bruises that littered the exposed parts of her arms. He also noticed one on her collar bone, it looked old, though. It was a yellowish-green color, almost healed.

Akashi turned to the door and knocked on it gently. An older looking woman opened the door. "Akashi-sama." She smiled, "What is it? Do you need any- oh my." She trailed off, giving the girl in front of her a once over.

"Hisae, could you clean her up for me?" Akashi asked softly. Hisae nodded, and gently pulled the girl inside the medical room. "Deliver her to my room after, please." Without any other words, he walked off, leaving the two alone.

Hisae smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry about Akashi-sama, dear. But, would you mind telling me what happened?" She asked as she sat the unspoken girl down.

With a shake of her head, the girl directed her gaze to her lap, biting her lip as Hisae began to gently put cream on her newest bruises, and bandage them afterwards. "Alright, could you tell me your name, then?" The older woman spoke up after a few moments of silence.  
The girl hesitated, before nodding slowly. She licked her lips and spoke quietly, but clearly, "Misora."

"Well, Misora-chan. Don't you worry, because I will have you fixed up in no time!" Hisae grinned, giving Misora a wink.

Misora only nodded and stayed silent, letting the nurse bandage her up.

After Hisae finished, Misora stood, and bowed. "Thank you." She replied, giving the woman a small smile.

"You're welcome." Hisae gave Misora a bright smile. "Oh! That's right. Akashi-sama wanted to see you afterwards. Just follow me."

Misora nodded. She followed the woman, giving her surroundings a curious stare. "Uhm, who is Akashi, anyways?" She asked, feeling brave suddenly. She hadn't known exactly why this boy had pulled her from the street. Could it have been from the kindness of his heart? (Even though he didn't seem that kind, actually.) Or maybe for other reasons that she didn't know? The possibilities were endless, it seemed.

All that mattered was that he was the one to help her, in her time of need. She thought that had to count for something, at least, no matter the cause.

"Akashi Seijuurou. He is the son of a very wealthy man, you could say. His father owns and runs a lot of corporations. Not only in Japan, but elsewhere in the World, too. The poor boy is always left here alone; his father is always out on business." Hisae explained, a sad expression crossing her face. "Ever since his mother... Ah, silly me! Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay." Misora interrupted, giving the woman a soft smile. "I understand." She added. If she truly did understand what the woman was trying to say, than she felt she could relate, in a way. She, too, had lost her mother. But that was a long time ago.

The two arrived in front of Akashi's room. Hisae knocked softly. A faint "Come in" was heard, and Hisae opened the door for Misora. "In you go." She said gently.

Misora nodded, and walked inside.

"Thank you, Hisae."

"It's no problem, Akashi-sama." Hisae bowed her head, and closed the door once Misora was inside the room.

Misora gave the room a once-over. It seemed like an ordinary room at first, but the more she took in her surroundings, the more... extravagant, it seemed. Many expensive looking things littered the room, almost giving it an air of royalty.

"As you probably already know, I'm Akashi Seijuurou." He introduced, giving Misora a curious look.

"... Akiyama Misora." She nodded slowly.

"Can I ask why I found you beaten on the sidewalk?" He asked. Misora felt a twinge of anger surge through her veins, as she clenched her fist.

Even for someone so wealthy, she didn't expect him to be so nosy. He didn't even have to be so straightforward about it.

At first, she opted to reject his question, and be on her way, but suddenly the moment his hand extending out to her stopped her thoughts. '_He did help me..._' She guessed it couldn't hurt to explain things.

"I ran away." She stated almost inaudibly, but coldly. Her voice held a slice of venom in it, but Akashi ignored it. "My father... He beat me." She muttered the last part, redirecting her soft gaze to the floor.

Misora could feel his eyes burning onto her, but she pretended she didn't notice at all.

"Then, I have an arrangement for you." He voiced without missing a beat. Misora blinked and looked at him out of the corner of her eyes, curious as to what this 'arrangement' would be.

"You," He continued, motioning to her. "Would be useful to me. So, you can stay here, for as long as you want."

"Wh-"

Akashi intervened, swinging his leg over his other as he gave her a board look. "You said you ran away. I'm sure you don't wish to go back to your abusive father. Do you?"

"..." Misora bit her lip so hard that she thought she could taste the faint metallic texture of blood. "No." She finally answered, lowering her eyes to the ground as if in defeat. '_What does he mean, useful? I'm not some dog he could use freely.._' She thought, eyes narrowing in an annoyed glare.

"Plus, living with me is better than living on the streets. That's for sure." He added, a cunning smirk pasted to his face. Misora nodded slowly.

"Fine. I accept." She whispered, turning her glare to the red haired boy.

OoOoO

Chapter two, woot. *shot* Sorry it's short. But I felt like I should end it off there. D;

~Love me or Hate me~


End file.
